The Vampirc Fallen Angel
by Terror of Death Skieth
Summary: What would it have been like if naruto had a being of power that even the shinigami fears A dark naruto, maybe some bashing,
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Ren Twi (who you will be seeing in chapter 2)

The Vampirc Fallen Angel

We come onto the scene of a very big frog fighting a fox that is a little bit bigger then itself it has nine tails. On the frog's head there is a blonde man with blue eyes wearing a coat with flames licking the bottom of it he is the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze.

On the fox's back, hidden by its fur is a black coffin, its looks as if it was made from darkness itself on the coffins lid there are 12 stones line around in a circle, all of them with different colors, orange, blue, gray, dark brown, yellow, light yellow, dark yellow, dark blue, dark green, white, light blue, and final dark red.

The blue eye man had the giant frog hold the fox back, the man waited for the moment to strike, he found his opening when the fox hit the frog with its claws, the frog went up into smoke, that is when Minato attack, faster then most people could see he pulled out a scroll and ran at the fox, when he got close to the fox he pushed the scroll into the ground, soon shadows of tentacles stabbed into the nine tailed fox they pulled it to the ground.

The man moved quickly knowing he only had mins to spare before the monster broke free from the shadows.

in a flash he was gone and another he was back with a baby that looked much like him.

He set the baby down and started to do hand signs, with in a min he was done,

a sudden cold feeling come onto the 4th, baby, and the nine tails.

In the sky a dark opening appeared, a humanoid being appeared it had one a purple mask and in its mouth a dagger, it looked on the seen, and then in a booming voice yelled "**WHO DARES SUMMON THE SHINIGAMI"**

In a weak voice Minato said something nothing could here, the Shinigami not at all like not being answered yelled again "**DID YOU SUMMON ME HUMAN?"** the 4th just nodded his head, the Shinigami then asked "**For what reason have you summoned me for?"** Minato final said something "Shinigami-sama my village is being attack by this monster I wish that you seal it into my son, if you do I shall give you my soul."

The Shinigami thought about it and finally it nodded its head"**Fine I will seal this beings into the boy but your soul will become nothingness"** Before the 4th could think what the Shinigami meant a hand went into his stomach and out the other side heading for the kyuubi but just before the hand reached the kyuubi split into two hands one went for the kyuubi the other went for the black coffin.

The hand going for the coffin seemed to not be able to reach the coffin as if some force unseen was stopping it, the story for the kyuubi was much different for the hand grabbed its soul and pulled it, when the kyuubi was sealed into the baby the force protecting the coffin seem to go away, the coffin was grabbed whole by the hand and dragged to the baby.

While this was going on the Shinigami seemed to be afraid of the coffin when it touch it,

When it was sealed into the baby the Shinigami pulled it hand out of the 4th, the 4th started to fall to the ground but before he could and old man caught him,

In his last words Minato said " Please lot my son be seen as a hero" he stopped breathing 2 seconds later the only sound that was heard was the sound of a baby crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Ren Twi

The Vampirc Fallen Angel

4 years after the defeat of kyuubi

It's been 4 years since the kyuubi was defeated, we see a little kid about 4 years old blonde hair with traces of white wearing a orange jacket, he had a happy look on his face but on the inside he was afraid and confused about why the older people glare at him with hate.

He was quiet smart for some reason he new things that a 4 year old should he know all about the elements and the periodic table, he tried to get some books to read but the library lady would not lot him even in.

Lost in thought he never saw a bottle coming at him and hit the back of his head, it shattered on contact with his head, he fell down onto the ground holding his head but know it would heal shortly, he could never find out how he healed all I know was there was cold feeling when the wound closed, but not a bad cold like snow falling on you cold.

Soon it closed but this seem to be a bad thing because the villagers started to form a mob before they could get him he started to run, they chased him he ran for 2 hours but could not our run some of the ninjas following him soon the villagers gave up but not the ninjas they kept chasing him soon he was tired and tripped on a uprooted root and fell to the ground by the time he got up he was surrounded by the ninja by the look of them they were chuunin (I said he was smarter) some villagers and spotted him and yelled for the others soon he was being beat with sticks, knifes, piping, and kunai.

He screamed for them to stop but they did not listen to him soon they started calling him demon, monster, fox bastard , and other names soon he was knocked out by a pipe to the head.

Mind Scape

Naruto woke up to hearing water dropping, "great they throw me down into the sewers" he thought he walked through the sewers for 30 mins before he found two doors one black the other red, one was glowing red that seemed to just scream power, the other did not glow but when he touched the door he feat fear and death, he slowly pushed the black door open and inside the was a book shelves going on what looked to be miles and miles,

But really caught naruto's eye was a black coffin just laying there, what was most odd about the coffin was it looked like it was made of darkness, he move closer to it and noticed 12 stones on the lid of the coffin of different colors his hand reached out to touch the lid but it suddenly flow of and sailed of to the side somewhere the figure look around until he say a scared boy.

Naruto now could see what the figure was male and looked like he was about 16 or 17 years old looking, but naruto saw this figure was ALOT Older then he looked by the look in his eyes, he has white hair and blood red eyes, he was about 6 ft 3, were a black cloak, the figure just stared at him then got up and dusted him self off, naruto now saw chains with thick hooks tied with in the jacket coat thing naruto count 12 in all, 4 for his arms each and 4 for is legs each.

"Yo" says the stranger, naruto looks at him for a min stop think, the stranger then ask him something " hey kid do you know where we are?" naruto shook his had no, the stranger keeps looking at him " We are in your head kid" the stranger says, naruto finally finds his voice and says" who are you?".

The stranger walks off to a shelf and with our looking say" I go by many names but my real name is Ren Twi, I have many titles such as The Angel of Death, Terror of Death, and the Bloody Fanged King"

Naruto just stared then ask "what do you mean in my mind?"

Ren just sighed and picked a book and throw it at naruto, naruto caught it and looked at the title it said 'The Art of War' naruto looked at Ren, Ren just look on and said" your weak and am stuck here till I find my away out so I'll will be training you till am out here and maybe even after, if you want to can become one of my familiars, if you did it would

Make using my power easier".

Naruto look at Ren weirdly then asked "why are you welling to give me power like that?"

Ren looks at Naruto and says" because if you become one of my familiars I know you will not die because when your near death I get control of this body you can also give It to me but you will feel very weak afterwards. So do we have a deal Naruto?"

Naruto was staring at Ren in amazement no one ever gave him anything so he said the only think he could think of "yes sir".

Darkness floated to Ren's hand and started to move around and formed a dagger and cut his hand, he seemed to teleport to naruto he then knelled down and reached for naruto's hand, naruto lot him take it and Ren cut naruto hand, Naruto bit back a scream Ren then place his bloody hand on Naruto's .

Naruto felt like his head was being cracked open soon he felt power and knowledge then he lost almost all of it.

When Naruto could think right he ask" what was that?"

Ren look at Naruto then walked back to the shelves and said" that was the power and knowledge you can get from me with out losing control it will drain you if your not careful it can kill you if you stay in it for more than 10 mins. Now out of my REALM.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Ren Twi

The Vampirc Fallen Angel

Naruto woke up with a startle and almost fell out of the bed he looked around and frowned he was at the hospital, he hated hospital because they never really took care of him, they just lot him rest in a bed no one ever check on him, well there was the old man.

Speaking of which the old man seemed to be asleep in the chair next to him, he got up and waked to the old man and started poking him a few times but nothing happened,

Naruto thought he must be a crappie ninja if he did not wake up from that.

Little did naruto know that the 3rd hokage was a wake the min he was and just want to see if naruto was ok after all he killed some chuunin but his eye were red and his hair white he chalk it up to kyuubi, later he would wish he had not fake being a sleep.

Naruto finally sick of waiting for the old man to wake up kick him in the leg, the 3rd yelled out and started jumping around on one foot for a little bit.

Finally he stopped and ask Naruto if he remembered what happed naruto was about to tell him about Ren but a voice in his head said **not to**. So naruto said he only remembered being attacked passing out, the 3rd seemed to accept this and left it alone and ask how he was doing there he found out that naruto was kick out of the orphanage that day, the 3rd was surprised and made a mental note to fire the owner of the orphanage.

So the old man and naruto walked to the kages tower to set up a place for naruto to live, on the way to the hokage's tower naruto got many glares from the villagers, the hokage was used to them glaring at him but what shocked the old man was that naruto glared right back but that not what was the shocker no it was that his eyes were blood red and not orange red that he would have got from the kyuubi.

But then he thought that was a thing for another time all that mattered was that he was not using the kyuubi' s power because there was no other power he would have to worry about right?( if only he know wahahahhahahah)

Naruto was thinking on where he could train with is unknown new powers when Ren said (in his head) **"Ask to leave this hell hole so I can train you" **naruto though he heard a small laugh (1) but thought nothing of it.

Naruto thought about it he really did not want to leave the ramen people or the old man(he is 4)but then he thought about it he was going to be training by a being who was most likely older then the kyuubi(he does not know that the kyuubi is sealed in him)itself

By the time naruto and the old man got to the 3rd's office he had mad up his mind about what he was going to do, just as the 3rd sit down naruto ask "old man can I please leave the villages im sick of all the beating the glares the hate of all this bad people" the hokage took a long look then turned around to look out the window it was a cloudy day then turned back around to face the four year old with a sad face they old man said "you can go but you must be back in 14 years for your genin exam and pass the test" the kid nodded his head and then asked the old man to keep a headband ready because he would be taking it when he came back.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Ren Twi

The Vampirc Fallen Angel

After leaving the tower naruto ask Ren what power he had now Ren said "you know have a form of immortality, here is how it works you are now some what of a vampire" naruto was about to ask if he was weak to garlic and plus (he is 4 remember) and other thinks like that but Ren bit him to it "no, my race is not weak to garlic or cross in fact only very powerful holy weapons will even make us bleed, your immortality is like this for every persons blood you get you get there souls so if you are fatally wounded you give one of this souls up but the up side to this is that even if you give up there soul you still keep their knowledge and memories, the fun part is that if you till have their soul you can control their body on your behalf so they will be fighting for you.

That is one of the things I will be training you on, I will also be train you to summoning familiars, mind controlling, mind reading, telepathy, telekinesis, a limited control of the weather, teleportation, shape shifting, manipulation of shadows, the ability to control your center of gravity, invisibility, intangibility, superhuman speed, sense, and strength, and last but not least regeneration."

After ¼ of all this power were said naruto looked like a fish out of water, "god do I need all those powers?" "You may need them in time but you have a very long time before you master them hell even with the 14 years of none stop train you will only get maybe half of what im going to teach you no get you thing and lot get out of this trashy village" "fine".

Naruto made sure no one was following him and ducked behind a tree and put his and in the hold in the tree and pulled out a old backpack, he started walk to the gate by the time he got there it was 5 o clock , he was about to walk out the gate but the guards stop him " do you have the papers to lea…" before he could finish what said a messenger bird land near the other guard he got the message and read it then turned to his partner and nodded his head, the guard turned to naruto and step away from him "you can go now we just got your papers" naruto nodded and started walking down the road. For so reason it started to snow just as he left all the people in the village were freaking out because it had never snowed EVER in the village kid were asking what the white fuss was but there parents just stared in shock at it finally the children gave up and started to have snowball fight with each other, it snowed like that for 3 weeks.

Ok y have people not been at all reviewing my story I have had over 500 hits yet not one review

Do you want me to make it longer, what anime, games, books, and or powers do you want naruto to have, do you want naruto to go to other universes to meet other people and what not.

Im also going to have a poll do you guys want Ren to be released by the time naruto get back so he can he his jounin sensei do you want him to be released after the chuunin exam part 3 to train him.

Tell me people are my story good? It is my first story ever.

R&R


End file.
